Everywhere
by elle.luna
Summary: My real first songfic! Maybe bad and OOC. :


Everywhere by Michelle Branch

Seddie Songfic

**Hi! See, I promised a songfic and here it is. It was going to be Hovering, by Miley Cyrus, but I thought this would be better.**

**And since iheartfreddork and possibly somebody else helped me with how to make a songfic, this is for you! Lol.**

**This takes place a little while after iKiss. Sam is confused about her feelings for Freddie now, and Freddie starts purposely avoiding her.**

**PS: the underlined parts are her dreams.**

**PSS: Remember, no stories until the 18****th**** or 19****th****!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Everywhere by Michelle Branch or iCarly.**

**Sam POV**

I stretched out in my uncomfortable, hard bed. I hadn't got any sleep last night; it wasn't because of the bed, I had a dream.

I wasn't sure if it wasn't considered a _bad_ dream, or a _nightmare, _but it wasn't considered a good dream either – either way, it kept me awake all night, thinking about it when I wasn't dreaming it.

That wasn't the first time it happened either. For the past week, its been recurring over and over. I haven't gotten any good sleep in a while, and because of that, my grades have been dropping lower (if that's even possible). Same with my detention record.

What was my dream? It was a simple, not so complex dream. In fact, it wasn't really a dream at all – it had happened in the past, once in real life, several in my dreams.

I will admit, in my dreams, that there wasn't just sweat on my face. I didn't understand why I was crying – I really didn't understand anything anymore.

I kissed Freddie – that….guy I used to torment. Well, I used the past tense because I don't even see him anymore. And when I do – for iCarly and such – he doesn't talk to me and we become awkward.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

He's got these new friends. Not those tech geeks from the AV club – his new friends, well, I don't know. Freddie never says anything about them.

We promised to go back to normal; but I guess some promises can be make and just as well be broken.

I remembered last week. Carly and I were sitting at our table at the lunch room, and we were talking of random, unimportant subjects, when Freddie and his new friends passed by. He stole a glance at us with an unreadable expression. I couldn't understand. I sighed, looking at the chair across from me where he used to sit. He's never here anymore…

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there_

I took my phone off my side table and looked at the time. It was only 4:23 in the morning. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and got up. I knew if I just closed my eyes long enough again, I'd fall into that dream again and just end up waking up again.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

I scrolled through my contacts and checked the last time Freddie called. It's almost been two weeks.

I think he's going to quit iCarly. He all he does it hold up the camera and point it at us during the show; he doesn't even countdown or update our site anymore. The newest things on iCarly are the blogs; just random ranting of things no one really cares about anymore.

In fact, our last show was the lowest viewers we'd ever gotten. I guess we just lost energy in our webshows, and making horrible scripts no one liked. iCarly was going downhill and we all knew it.

Freddie's practically gone from us, now. I won't lie this time. I've lied to myself a lot in the past; look where its gotten me now?

I do admit I really do miss Freddie – the dork I tortured, teased, and hurt on what used to be a daily basis. I miss the Freddie…before the kiss. Now I can't even bear to insult him. Carly and I never talk about him anymore.

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

I try crawling back in bed. I was really tired – God knew I needed sleep. I shut my eyes cautiously, wondering if the scene would pop back up again.

It did. It skipped right to the end this time.

"Well…lean?" I urged. Cautiously, he obeyed…

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

"That was…nice?" He said, like a question.

"Erm… yeah…nice…job?" I stutter.

"You too," He says.

I am walking towards the window when he says –and does—something different this time. He reaches forward and grabs my hand. I feel a shock running through me. I turn. He's smiling. I do the same.

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

Soon, we're leaning in all over again, and this time it's different – I know and recognize the feeling this time and surprisingly I didn't mind that it was _him _who I was falling in love with…

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

It was then when I woke up and I realized that it was _definitely __**not **_a nightmare. I was in love with the dork! _My _dork! Then it struck me…

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

**END! Did you like my first songfic? Hope I did okay, hopefully no OOC with sam. The end is where she comes to realize that she like Freddie, but does he like her back? The answer, although not put, is yeah.**

**By the way, do you guys think I should to a companion songfic to this, in Freddie's POV, with a different song? And which song? Okay, Review! Bye!**


End file.
